


VERO O FALSO?

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sesso Anale, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Due colleghi poliziotti in una piccola città si annoiano in un turno di notte privo di eventi e trovano il modo di divertirsi usando la macchina della verità con una scommessa. Che però li spinge a domande maliziose e risposte scomode. O non sarà che la macchina fa davvero loro confessare verità che fino a ieri non osavano essere pronunciate?Una chicca dell'amica Maria @AtowncalledmalecGrazie alla sua gentilezza che mi consentito di tradurla e postarla.Thanks Maria!Da un prompt di @Holochan.





	VERO O FALSO?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746310) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



“Che palle!” sospirò Alec Lightwood, lanciando in aria la pallina antistress che il suo collega Magnus Bane gli aveva regalato per Natale, e riprendendola…per la centesima volta quella notte. “Ma perché dobbiamo fare sempre lavoro d’ufficio nel turno di notte quando potremmo invece renderci utili?” chiese, gettando nuovamente la palla.

Magnus alzò lo sguardo dalla perfetta manicure che si stava facendo, sorridendo quando udì Alec sospirare di nuovo.

“Preferiresti forse essere fuori di pattuglia nelle strade vuote di questa merda di paesello? Sono le 3 del mattino, e le strade di Postodimerda non pullulano esattamente di criminali” rispose Magnus, applicandosi lo strato trasparente e soffiando sulle unghie per asciugarlo. _Se è per questo, criminali non ce ne sono neppure di giorno_ , pensò.

“Io non ho fatto il poliziotto per stare dietro ad una scrivania, e neppure tu” ringhiò Alec frustrato. Gemette quando la pallina gli sfuggì, rotolando sul pavimento. Si spinse su dalla sedia per andare a recuperarla, mettendosi a quattro zampe per infilarsi sotto la scrivania e raggiungerla, schifato dai mucchi di polvere che doveva toccare.

Magnus alzò lo sguardo per osservare Alec in ginocchio, con quel perfetto culo sodo che si muoveva in tutte le direzioni. Fece uno sforzo per stare fermo, mentre tratteneva il fiato osservando Alec muoversi per acchiappare l’oggetto caduto.

_Comportati bene, Bane_ , si rimproverò mentalmente. E tuttavia si chinò in avanti sulla sedia per ammirare la vista, incrociando le braccia sul petto per tentare di mantenere il controllo.

“Presa” esclamò Alec, tirandosi in piedi. I suoi occhi si posarono su un macchinario che giaceva sulla scrivania sotto la quale era strisciato, una vecchia cosa rimasta lì dai tempi dello sceriffo precedente. E nella sua mente imprevedibile cominciarono a farsi strada alcune possibilità.

“Ehi, Magnus?” chiamò, mentre un sorriso sornione gli spuntava in viso.Non ricevendo risposta si voltò e vide Magnus che lo fissava. Deglutì vedendo che aveva le braccia strette al petto, mentre col pollice dipinto si strofinava un labbro inferiore da urlo. _Cazzo!_.

“Scusa, hai detto qualcosa?” domandò Magnus, riscuotendosi quando si accorse che Alec lo stava guardando.

“Penso di aver trovato un modo per divertirci un po’” replicò Alec, indicando col pollice alle sue spalle l’oggetto sulla scrivania.

“Sono sempre pronto per un po’ di divertimento” disse Magnus facendo l’occhiolino, alzandosi per andare a vedere cosa aveva trovato il collega. _E’ la sola indagine che mi riuscirà di fare stanotte_ , pensò, ridacchiando alla sua spiritosaggine.

“Ti sfido a provarla” disse Alec quando Magnus lo ebbe raggiunto. Sentì una punta di delusione quando Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Lo sai che funziona” aggiunse. Magnus aveva sempre sostenuto che le macchine della verità fossero una stronzata, ma Alec sapeva che funzionavano.

“Ma va’. Sono del tutto inaffidabili” disse Magnus con tono scocciato.

“Okay, te lo proverò– lo sfidò Alec – scommetto 50 sacchi che funziona” disse ghignando.

_Saranno i 50 dollari più facili che abbia mai fatto!_

“E chi perde deve anche pulire il retro della macchina di pattuglia per una settimana” aggiunse Magnus. Si sfregò le mani quando Alec acconsentì, pensando già a quale marca di vodka avrebbe potuto comprarsi con i suoi 50 dollari.

“Camicia” sbottò Magnus, scostando le mani di Alec che stava prendendo i fili da sistemare sul torace.

“Camicia?” chiese Alec, alzando un sopracciglio mentre lo sguardo di Magnus scivolava lungo il suo petto.

“Alexander, devi toglierti la camicia. E’ per una prova scientifica” disse Magnus ridendo, mentre Alec cominciava a sbottonarsi la camicia d’ordinanza che indossava, con un’espressione sul suo bel viso del tipo “ma che cazzo..?”. Lo sguardo di Magnus sembrava soffermarsi su ogni bottone slacciato, godendo ampiamente man mano che il petto di Alec si rivelava. Non stava sbavando…no, macché…

Erano alcuni anni che Alec non usava la macchina della verità, ma era quasi certo che togliersi la camicia non fosse necessario. Tuttavia se la tolse; rabbrividì quando l’aria fresca gli colpì la pelle e i capezzoli gli diventarono duri all’istante.

Magnus spinse l’amico sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania, mentre con le dita sfiorava i robusti addominali di Alec. Dovette mordersi il labbro per smettere di sbavare all'idea di leccarne ogni curva tentatrice. Tenne a bada le sue fantasie mentre sistemava i cavi attorno al torace di Alec.

_Dolce Gesù Bambino, non farmi arrapare solo perché gli sto toccando il petto_ , pregò silenziosamente, mentre col pollice sfiorava il capezzolo turgido. E anche lui rabbrividì a sentire Alec trattenere improvvisamente il fiato.

Alec intanto stava fissando il pavimento, pensando a sua madre, al suo cane, al vecchio che viveva nell’appartamento di fronte al suo e ritirava sempre la posta nudo. Qualunque cosa tranne che ai movimenti del suo cazzo mentre Magnus continuava a toccargli i capezzoli. Guardò in su quando Magnus si schiarì la gola, e scoprì di essere completamente legato alla macchina.

“Okay, Alexander, cominciamo con le domande di base” disse Magnus, quando si rese conto che stava palpeggiando il suo partner, il suo migliore amico dai tempi del liceo, appollaiato sul bordo della scrivania vicino a lui, controllando il suo lavoro. Rifletté un attimo quando Alec ebbe annuito.

“Il tuo nome è Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” chiese Magnus, osservando il movimento dell’ago della macchina.

“Sì” rispose Alec, osservando anche lui che l’ago rimaneva fermo.

“Sei in polizia da cinque anni?”

“Sì” replicò Alec, chiedendosi come mai il suo cuore battesse un po’ più velocemente _. Probabilmente perché sei cotto perso del tuo migliore amico..e completamente in suo potere_. Questo pensiero fece accelerare il battito ancor di più. Gli piaceva l’idea di essere alla mercé di Magnus.

“Quella cicatrice sul sopracciglio te la sei davvero fatta cadendo dalla casa sull’albero quando eri piccolo?” chiese Magnus. Si stupì quando vide l’ago della macchina fare un balzo, mentre Alec rispondeva.

“Sì” rispose Alec, gemendo al vedere l’ago impazzire.

“COME te la sei fatta?” indagò Magnus, la cui curiosità era stimolata da come Alec stava cercando di evitare il suo sguardo.

Alec fece un sospiro profondo. Il brillìo negli occhi di Magnus gli disse che non poteva scamparla.

“Una sera in biblioteca dopo la scuola stavo facendo un pompino ad un ragazzo e sono caduto. Ho battuto la testa sullo spigolo della scrivania dove lui era appoggiato” rispose Alec, accigliandosi quando Magnus scoppiò a ridere.

“Ho sempre saputo che eri un selvaggio” ridacchiò Magnus, mentre gli occhi gli brillavano al vedere l’espressione di Alec.

_Ohoh qua andiamo a divertirci ben bene!_

“Ti piace succhiare cazzi?” chiese Magnus cercando di non ridere ancora.

“Sì” sibilò Alec fra i denti, tenendo sempre a mente con forza i 50 dollari in palio. Non gliel’avrebbe data vinta a Magnus!

“Hai mai pensato di succhiare quello di uno dei tuoi colleghi?” chiese ancora Magnus senza pietà.

Alec serrò le labbra, incapace di evitare che il suo sguardo si posasse sul rigonfiamento dei pantaloni di Magnus, sentendo che il suo corpo lo tradiva. Quasi gemette quando Magnus se ne rese conto.

“Hai mai pensato di succhiare il mio?” chiese Magnus, sentendolo vibrare nei pantaloni al solo pensiero delle labbra morbide di Alec avvolte attorno al suo sesso. Un’immagine da togliere il fiato.

“Rispondi alla domanda, Alexander” disse chinandosi sulla scrivania, sentendo i pantaloni diventare sempre più stretti.

“No “ replicò Alec, quasi sussurrando la parola. I suoi occhi scattarono verso l’alto per guardare Magnus, mentre l’ago quasi si staccava dalla macchina.

“Veramente? Non è quello che dice la macchina” disse Magnus, fissandolo. Non aveva neppure bisogno di osservare la macchina, la bugia la ‘sentiva’.

“Hai mai pensato che sapore potrebbe avere il mio cazzo? Come sarebbe sentirne il peso sulla tua lingua?” insistette Magnus, inspirando bruscamente quando vide le pupille di Alec dilatarsi.

“No” bluffò Alec, serrando gli occhi quando sentì l’ago impazzire nuovamente.

“Hai mai pensato come sarebbe sentire la mia punta urtare il fondo della tua gola?” chiese ancora Magnus, stringendo le cosce all’udire l’ànsito di Alec.

“Hai mai pensato a come potrei urlare, senza fiato per il piacere? Hai mai pensato come potrebbe essere la mia faccia mentre vengo? O come sarebbe sentire le mie dita fra i tuoi capelli?”. Magnus era completamente dimentico del test. Anche lui stava ansimando.

“E tu?” obiettò Alec, la voce che veniva fuori in brevi ànsiti aspri, vanificando di fatto il tono sfacciato che voleva cercare di ottenere.

“Non sono io quello sotto inchiesta qui” ribatté Magnus. Lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, aggrappandosi al bordo della scrivania quando vide lo sguardo di Alec dirigersi verso il suo inguine. E quando Alec si leccò le labbra quasi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

“Ti sei mai chiesto come potrebbe suonare il tuo nome uscendo dalle mie labbra?” chiese Magnus fissandolo negli occhi. Non si era neppure reso conto di essersi chinato tanto fino a quando non sentì il respiro di Alec sul suo viso, proprio mentre stava contando le infinite sfumature di nocciola e verde di quegli occhi stupendi.

“No” disse Alec, leccandosi di nuovo le labbra mentre la macchina lo tradiva ancora.

“Non è questo che dice la macchina” sussurrò Magnus, fissandogli le labbra là dove faceva capolino la punta della lingua, sfiorando quel morbido labbro inferiore che lui avrebbe tanto voluto prendere fra i denti.

Alec non mosse un muscolo mentre Magnus afferrava i braccioli della sedia su cui era seduto. Si rifiutò di tirarsi indietro e, se voleva essere onesto con se stesso, non voleva neppure.

“Hai mai pensato di togliermi i vestiti di dosso e assaggiare la mia pelle? Hai mai pensato come ti sentiresti se ti infilassi un dito in culo? Hai mai pensato come ti sentiresti a farmi chinare sulla scrivania e scoparmi fino a quando non fossi ridotto ad un ammasso sbavante sotto di te, Alexander?” chiese Magnus leccandosi le labbra a sua volta.

“No” tentò di nuovo di bluffare Alec. Il tremito della sua voce non fu nulla rispetto al rumore fragoroso dell’ago nel silenzio assordante della stazione di polizia vuota.

“Se ti baciassi ora, mi fermeresti?” chiese Magnus, fissandolo negli occhi ancora una volta.

“No” rispose Alec onestamente. Un branco di cavalli selvaggi non sarebbe riuscito a tirarlo via dalle labbra di Magnus. Quante volte le aveva immaginate sulle sue, sul suo collo, sul suo petto? Deporgli piccoli baci sulla spalla, sugli addominali, all’interno delle cosce? _Un sacco di volte_.

Magnus non spezzò mai il contatto visivo mentre si chinava per l’ultimo piccolo tratto e toccava col naso il viso di Alec, facendogli inclinare la testa per reclamare la sua bocca. Premette le labbra su quelle di Alec, respirando affannosamente col naso e sentendone finalmente, dopo anni che lo sognava, la morbidezza.

Alec chinò la testa di lato, ricambiando il bacio con forza, sentendo i respiri irregolari che Magnus non riusciva a controllare. Il velluto delle labbra di Magnus era da togliere il fiato. Il cuore gli martellò in petto quando sentì le mani di Magnus fra i suoi capelli.

Le dita di Magnus si curvarono nei capelli arruffati di Alec, tirando lievemente per fargli spostare il capo mentre approfondiva il bacio, l’altra mano a circondargli il viso. Tirò fuori la lingua, e Alec si aprì. Magnus gemette nella sua bocca mentre la lingua di Alec giocava con la sua, in una danza sincrona che faceva loro contrarre le dita dei piedi dentro le scarpe.

Alec si alzò quando Magnus gli tirò i capelli, reggendosi sulle gambe tremanti, le lingue sempre in movimento. Con le ginocchia fece aprire le gambe di Magnus, le sue mani trovarono i suoi fianchi mentre si spingeva fra le sue cosce, mai staccando le labbra. Tirò Magnus contro il bordo della scrivania, spingendosi contro di lui.

Ad un certo punto Alec dovette ritrarsi per dare aria ai polmoni, appoggiando la fronte a quella di Magnus. Non rimasero separati per più di tre secondi, perché capì che stava sprecando la sua occasione. Tirò Magnus a sé, spingendogli la testa all’indietro e baciandolo disperatamente un’altra volta.

La presa di Magnus sul viso e sui capelli di Alec cedette quando lui gli rubò l’ultimo respiro, mentre faceva scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena morbida fino ad afferrare il suo sedere. Gemette, con un lungo suono proveniente dal fondo della gola, quando sentì delle mani che stavano tirandogli la camicia.

Alec si staccò dalle sue labbra per guardarlo negli occhi, tirando più forte quando Magnus annuì. Gli strappò praticamente la camicia di dosso, mentre con lo sguardo percorreva ogni palmo di quella pelle morbida e dorata che gli si offriva, prima di tornare agli occhi stessi.

Alec mise la mano sotto il suo viso, chinandolo su un lato per baciarlo sulla guancia e sulla gola. Con i denti sfiorò la pelle delicata del collo, disegnando una scia di baci. Sorrise nella spalla di Magnus mentre le mani dell’altro stringevano il suo sedere.

Poi Alec lo spinse indietro sulla scrivania, facendolo appoggiare sui gomiti mentre compiva le sue esplorazioni. La testa di Magnus si reclinò all’indietro quando Alec ebbe raggiunto il suo petto, ed ebbe un sussulto quando la lingua di Alec sfiorò il suo capezzolo indurito.

Le dita di Alec danzavano lungo le robuste increspature dei suoi addominali, tracciando il bordo di ciascun muscolo, prima di arrivare alla fibbia della cintura. Lo sguardo diretto verso Magnus, tirò fuori la cintura dai passanti mentre lui quasi lo implorava.

“Sì, Alexander, cazzo!” gemette Magnus, quasi strappandosi la cintura. Serrò al petto la testa di Alec, mentre i fianchi scattavano appena in avanti sentendo le dita di Alec sfiorare il punto sensibile sul bacino mentre si dirigevano verso la cerniera.

Alec ci mise un secondo a slacciargli i pantaloni prima di infilargli la mano nei boxer. Lasciò il capezzolo e si dedicò al considerevole sesso di Magnus, mentre col naso gli sfiorava il collo.

“Hai mai pensato a questo?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio mentre la mano cominciava a muoversi. Lo strofinò su e giù con movimenti lenti e languidi. “Hai mai provato ad immaginare come poteva essere la mia presa? Hai mai pensato a scopare nella mia mano?” chiese.

“Sì, più volte di quante possa contare” ansimò Magnus, roteando gli occhi dentro la testa quando Alec cominciò a girare la mano ad ogni spinta. “Stringi di più” gemette.

Alec rinsaldò la presa, strofinando il pollice sulla punta del pene di Magnus, spargendo le gocce di liquido già uscite. Gli succhiò la vena del collo, ansimando insieme a lui.

Magnus cominciò a spingere nella mano di Alec, i fianchi che scattavano in avanti mentre Alec lo riduceva in pezzi. Dovette aggrapparsi alla sua spalla, le unghie che affondavano lievemente mentre Alec lo masturbava più velocemente.

“Ti sei mai chiesto come ti saresti sentito a venire senza toccarti, mentre io ti faccio una sega e poi affondo il mio cazzo in quel tuo bel culetto?” chiese Alec, seguendo i sussulti senza fiato di Magnus mentre si dedicava alla punta.

“Cazzo! Sì, cazzo!” gemette Magnus, ruotando nella mano di Alec. Quasi pianse quando Alec lo lasciò andare, e spalancò gli occhi.

“E se adesso ti buttassi giù su questa scrivania e ti scopassi, ti dispiacerebbe?” continuò Alec guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Mai” rispose lui. Spinse Alec all’indietro e sedette, le mani ad occuparsi della cintura di Alec come se l’avesse fatto mille altre volte. Nella sua fretta di tirare fuori il cazzo di Alec dai pantaloni quasi ruppe cintura e cerniera, tirando giù tutto freneticamente così come Alec si stava liberando dei cavi attorno al torace.

“Me l’hai saldata addosso questa roba?” chiese Alec, attorcigliato nei fili. Li tirò fino a quando riuscì a farli passare sopra la testa, liberandosene e gettandoli a lato, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Magnus rise.

“Sei sexy, legato così” rise Magnus tirandogli giù i pantaloni. La risata gli morì sulle labbra quando vide quel pene lungo e robusto, e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Poi si chinò a leccare il liquido dalla punta, assaporandolo.

“Hai un sapore divino, tesoro” esclamò, cercando lo sguardo di Alec. Ma l’espressione nei suoi occhi, il nocciola quasi sparito, sopraffatto dal nero delle pupille dilatate, lo spinse a tirarsi giù velocemente i pantaloni a sua volta.

Vedendo alla luce il cazzo di Magnus – anche più lungo di quanto pensasse -Alec quasi ruppe la tasca nella fretta di tirare fuori il portafogli. Lo aprì in fretta e ne tirò fuori un preservativo e una fialetta di lubrificante che portava sempre con sé, poi lo gettò via.

Magnus attirò Alec a sé, gemendo quando i loro sessi si scontrarono. I suoi fianchi scattarono automaticamente in avanti mentre tornava a baciare Alec, gemendo dolcemente nella bocca del compagno.

Alec invase la bocca di Magnus come se lui fosse la sola fonte di ossigeno, facendosi sfuggire altri gemiti quando Magnus gli strinse le natiche e cominciò a strofinarsi realmente contro di lui. Le sue mani cominciarono a vagare, le dita a tracciare i contorni delle vertebre di Magnus, prima di raggiungere il suo sedere sodo.

“Gesù, Alec, fottimi” sussultò Magnus quando Alec gli lasciò la bocca. Il cuore gli batteva come se gli uscisse dal petto, mentre Alec si modellava sulla sua schiena. Ruotò le anche quando sentì il cazzo di Alec premere fra le sue natiche, praticamente impalandosi all’indietro su di lui.

Alec gli afferrò i fianchi, mentre anche i suoi spingevano andando incontro ai movimenti dell’altro, e si avvicinarono alla scrivania. Non potevano camminare, entrambi con i pantaloni scesi alle caviglie. Alec gli diede piccoli baci sulla nuca prima di farlo chinare sul tavolo.

Magnus spazzò via la macchina della verità per sdraiarsi sul ripiano, aggrappandosi ai bordi e muovendo il didietro in direzione di Alec. Guardò dietro di sé sentendo qualcosa strapparsi, e vide Alec indossare il preservativo. Quando lo ebbe sistemato Alec gli fece l’occhiolino; è vero che non avevano molte occasioni, in quella piccola città, e veramente quelle di Magnus erano maggiori, ma nessuno dei due era così stupido da andare senza.

Alec si spinse in avanti, accarezzando la schiena di Magnus; le dita giocarono sulla rotondità del suo sedere fino ad afferrare saldamente quelle due belle e sode natiche. Le aprì, la gola secca al vedere quella perfetta apertura appena increspata.

“Quel buchetto sta solo aspettando la mia lingua” mormorò Alec, sentendo muoversi il pene quando vide l’ano di Magnus contrarsi. Sorrise al sentire il brusco respiro dell’altro. Non era mai caduto in ginocchio così velocemente in vita sua.

Magnus gemette e premette la fronte sulla fredda superficie del tavolo quando Alec leccò una striscia di pelle lungo la fessura fra le natiche. Lo fece una seconda volta, e Magnus cercò di bloccare il movimento dei fianchi, ma sentiva la lingua calda di Alec solleticargli la pelle attorno all’ano.

“Vuoi che ti scopi con la lingua, Magnus?” chiese Alec prima di ricominciare a titillare la pelle delicata attorno all’ano vibrante di Magnus, il quale gemette sonoramente. Alec aumentò la presa sulle natiche, aprendole maggiormente e spingendosi dentro di lui.

Fece entrare ed uscire la punta della lingua dall’ano di Magnus, entrando ogni volta un po’ di più, assaggiandone il sapore. Irrigidì la lingua per tracciare un cerchio attorno all’apertura, stimolando il muscolo con robuste leccate che facevano andare Magnus fuori di testa. Si spingeva all’indietro, inarcando la schiena contro Alec. Se avesse saputo che Alec era così bravo, si sarebbe fatto avanti anni prima. Gemette a voce alta, non curandosi del suono soffocato, mentre cominciava a impalarsi sulla lingua di Alec. Lui la fece roteare dentro Magnus, come se lui fosse il suo aroma preferito.

_Magnus è davvero il mio aroma preferito adesso_ , pensa quasi ridendo fra sé. Tirò fuori la lingua, sfiorando coi denti il bordo di Magnus, poi si rialzò.

“Dio, non fermarti, Alexander!” gemette Magnus, girandosi un po’ per andare ad afferrargli i capelli. Non poteva farne a meno, ci si aggrappò mentre Alec lo distruggeva con quella sua dannata lingua. Scosse i fianchi quando improvvisamente, accanto alla lingua, sentì spingere dentro un dito.

Era Alec che gli stava infilando dentro il medio, piegandolo leggermente e continuando a lavorare di lingua dentro Magnus. Gli accarezzò la prostata, mugolando contro il suo sedere, poi si alzò sdraiandosi sulla sua schiena.

“Ti piace? Ti piace quando ti fotto con le dita?” gli chiese, ascoltando i suoi meravigliosi perfetti gemiti mentre si muoveva dentro e fuori di lui.

“Alexander, se continui così mi farai venire” mormorò Magnus con voce flebile, mentre sentiva le dita di Alec toccargli la prostata. Spinse all’indietro in cerca degli stimoli che sentiva dentro ad ogni movimento, e che lo stavano portando all’orgasmo. “ Scòpami e basta, per piacere!” pregò.

Le dita nel suo culo erano la perfezione, ma Magnus voleva di più, disperatamente. Sussultò quando le dita di Alec si ritirarono, e premette la testa sul legno del tavolo, un’altra volta in cerca di fiato.

Alec non perse tempo e si spalmò di lubrificante. Era dolorosamente eretto, grazie anche alle reazioni di Magnus al sentire le sue dita e la sua lingua. Spremette le ultime gocce nella fessura di Magnus, bagnando l’apertura il più generosamente possibile, prima di gettare via la confezione.

Fece un passo in avanti, afferrò le natiche di Magnus e fece scivolare su e giù la punta lungo la fessura. Ridacchiò quando Magnus cercò di spingere indietro, il suo compagno era davvero impaziente.

“Hai intenzione di continuare a guardare o mi vuoi scopare?” lo sfidò Magnus guardando alle sue spalle e vedendo Alec fissare incantato il suo culo. Era quasi senza fiato dall’aspettativa, e finalmente Alec cominciò a spingere verso di lui.

Prima giocò un po’ con la punta del pene, dentro e fuori l’ano stretto di Magnus, gettando indietro la testa alla sensazione di costrizione sul glande sensibile. Spinse più forte quando Magnus cominciò a rilassarsi attorno al suo pene, cercando di aprire il muscolo contrato con piccole spinte.

“Oddio scopami, Alexander…scopami!” pregava Magnus, la testa sul tavolo, inspirando freneticamente man mano che il suo corpo si adattava al grosso pene di Alec. E quando finalmente i fianchi di Alec toccarono le sue natiche espirò bruscamente.

Alec lo abbracciò, schiacciandosi sulla sua schiena. Le sue mani risalirono lungo le braccia di Magnus, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, tanto era perduto nella stretta intensa sul suo sesso.

Depose pigri baci sulla nuca di Magnus, sorridendo contro la pelle fra le scapole mentre si ritirava da lui per poi spingere di nuovo, ascoltando i suoi gemiti lamentosi. Gli mordicchiò la schiena, le spalle, la nuca. Ansimava profondamente, inalando il profumo del dopobarba al sandalo che aveva regalato a Magnus per il suo compleanno.

“Così..?” chiese Alec, sussurrando le parole all’orecchio del compagno mentre continuava con le sue spinte, sempre un po’ più profonde ogni volta, e roteava dentro di lui.

“Sì, sì..così” sussultò Magnus, spingendosi a sua volta contro il pene di Alec che ogni volta sembrava dover uscire. Strinse le dita intrecciate alle sue e si voltò, catturando le labbra di Alec e aprendo le proprie per accoglierne la lingua.

Magnus poteva a malapena respirare e davvero non gli importava di farsi mancare il fiato facendo la lotta fra lingue. Anche Alec appariva senza fiato. Interruppe il bacio quando era quasi svenuto per la mancanza di ossigeno e al sentire la perfetta meravigliosa tensione nel suo culo.

Alec aumentò le spinte sentendo le cosce di Magnus tremare contro le proprie ogni volta che si toccavano. Cambiò angolazione, godendo nel sentire i suoni della pelle contro la pelle, dei gemiti di Magnus e dei suoi propri grugniti mentre colpiva il suo sedere.

“Ci sono quasi..” balbettò Alec, la voce rauca per la sensazione profonda di piacere nel sentire la presa di Magnus. Sentì una stretta ai testicoli, fremendo nell’anticipazione dell’orgasmo.

“Anch’io, cazzo..sì, ancora..” urlò Magnus. Il cazzo di Alec gli toccava la prostata e lui sapeva che sarebbe venuto senza bisogno di toccarsi. Si aggrappò alle mani di Alec ed esplose, contraendosi attorno al suo pene, bagnando il tavolo con un gemito profondo.

Quando sentì Magnus, Alec non poté più trattenersi e venne a sua volta, riempiendo il preservativo con un grugnito, i fianchi contro il sedere di Magnus, e lui che gli si strofinava contro. Perse improvvisamente le forze e collassò sul corpo di Magnus cercando di riprendere fiato.

Magnus si voltò quando il corpo sudato di Alec ricadde sul suo. Premette le labbra sulla fossetta del naso di Alec, a sua volta ansimando in cerca di aria. Non gli importava del peso su di lui, era felice di sentirsi circondato dalle sue braccia.

Quando Magnus gli baciò il naso, Alec chiuse gli occhi, il cuore che batteva forte nel petto, a quel gesto così tenero. Sfiorò il collo di Magnus, premendo le labbra sulla vena e sorridendo al sentirlo battere contro la sua bocca.

“La prossima volta, i cavi te li metti tu e io faccio le domande” borbottò Alec, ridendo mentre anche Magnus scoppiava in una risata.

“Tu vuoi solo sentire il mio cazzo nel tuo culo, vero Alexander?” lo prese in giro Magnus, accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia e contro il suo petto. Gli piaceva la sensazione del pelo che gli solleticava la schiena. “Magari potremmo prenderci due focaccine e del caffè alla fine del turno e continuare la festa a casa mia?” chiese.

“Ci sto ma..che ne dici di portarci dietro la macchina della verità?” chiese Alec con un sogghigno.


End file.
